1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable pump.
2. Related Prior Art
There have been various manual pumps for bicycles. Generally, these pumps have to be small in size and light in weight. Some of these pumps are short. It is easy to carry a short pump. However, a rider has to bow or squat when using a short pump to inflate a tire. A rider may not have to bow or squat if using a long pump to inflate a tire. However, it is inconvenient to carry a long pump.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a foldable pump.
According to the present invention, a foldable pump includes a cylinder, a first connector in communication with the cylinder, a second connector pivotally connected and communicated with the first connector, a tube in communication with the second connector and a nozzle in communication with the tube.
The first connector may include a first tubular portion and a second tubular portion extending perpendicularly from and being in communication with the first tubular portion. The second connector may include a first tubular portion and a second tubular portion extending perpendicularly from and being in communication with the first tubular portion. The second tubular portion of the first connector is mounted on the cylinder. The first tubular portion of the first connector is pivotally connected and communicated with the first tubular portion of the second connector. The second tubular portion of the second connector is in communication with the tube.
The second connector may be inserted in the first connector. The second connector defines a transverse channel for communication with a channel defined in the first connector and an axial channel in communication with the transverse channel.
In an aspect, the foldable pump includes two annular seals mounted on the second connector on opposite sides of the transverse channel.
In another aspect, the second connector includes two annular ribs formed thereon on opposite sides of the transverse channel. The foldable pump may include two annular seals each mounted on one of the annular ribs.
A bolt may be inserted in the first connector for engagement with the second connector so as to retain the first connector connected with the second connector. The second connector may include an internal face formed with a thread. The bolt may include a thread formed thereon for engagement with the thread formed on the internal face of the second connector. An annular seal may be mounted on the bolt.
The second connector may be formed with a stop for avoiding excessive insertion thereof into the first connector.
The bolt may be formed with a stop for avoiding excessive insertion thereof into the first connector.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.